


The Mirror

by NerdCreative



Category: Valkyrie Profile Series, Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdCreative/pseuds/NerdCreative
Summary: There is a chasm between Gods and Men that cannot be breached.Thus, love between the two is impossible.However...





	The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I'll fully admit that I do not know all of the lore behind the Valkyrie series. Hell I've only played Lenneth. But this piece was in my head and needed to be let out! 
> 
> In the game, the kiss between Lenneth and Lucian seems...strangely out of character for her. I wanted to flesh out what led up to that moment, so it would make more sense and feel more real.

_"With Maria and Eleanor gone...you'll need help."_

_Her eyes were a watery blue, filled with tears of joy from behind her white veil. Young, far too young for the lined, bearded face across from her. Too young for the job she was signing up for. She didn't seem to know._

_"We must do this, Asaka."_

_"Please Belenus...I can't stand it there. I - I can't go. Please don't make me."_

_But hers...hers were dark and wise. Afraid, but because they'd seen too much of the world's cruelty. He understood. His heart yearned just as strongly to protect her as it had all those years ago..._

 

If he burned so much for this woman, why make her relive her pain? It made no sense to me. 

It didn't matter, really. If I was hearing their voices, it only meant that the end was soon, and perhaps his heart would feel some relief after decades of strain from loving a woman he could not have. 

At the thought, I felt the piercing of some earthly emotion I could not put name to. It disgusted me. They say spending too much time among Men can do such things. They chose me for this task because of a Valkyrie's strength to resist such nonsense.

My thoughts were interrupted by the high-pitched wailing of the dark-eyed woman in my vision.  _There it is._

The wails of humans in bondage were more familiar to me than these longings of the heart. _Safer_ , the word came to me before I could even understand it. I ignored it. 

Opening my eyes, I saw the rolling stacks of smoke coming from the ships and chimneys of the brown, grimy city below. All of Midgard looked so dull under my gaze, compared to the grand sparkling halls of Valhalla. Even their fields were a muddy brown next to the lazing fields of white poppies that surrounded Odin's throne. 

The world of Men was filled with such suffering and rot. Their surroundings reflected the contents of their souls. It was the rare soul that cried out to me in its throes of death. The man named Belenus was surely one such soul; the burning I could sense in his heart it felt...it was...good...? 

_Do your job, Valkyrie._

I shook my head and descended upon the city, allowing Asaka's wails to drown out all other thought.

 

* * *

 

 

He looked just as he did in my vision. A face lined with earthly burdens, a freshly trimmed beard. His eyes were rimmed with red, the anguish plain on his face.

"Why trade your soul for hers? You had a greater chance of survival alone than she." It made little sense, but the actions of Men seldom did. 

"This was all I could do...this is the last thing I could do to save her..." Even grinding his teeth and contorting his face couldn't hold back his tears. "I can't protect her any longer. Asaka...Gods Asaka...I loved her, did she know? What will become of her now?" Man's emotions were bizarre to watch. That their Earthly concerns could bother them so, even in death...

"She will have to save herself, now." I turned to look over my shoulder, at the image of Asaka clutching Belenus' lifeless body, the small muscles of her arms quivering from the force of her grasp, her back shaking with sobs. "See her now, and tell me if you believe she knew." 

His eyes softened as he walked over to her, ignoring the image of his own body. He knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, burying his face in her hair. Surely he couldn't actually feel her? It should be as grasping the empty air. 

"I shall take my leave. When you are ready, Sir Belenus, Valhalla awaits." 

Freya would be exasperated by his actions. I could see her reaction now, rolling her eyes and forcing him away from Midgard. Didn't he know the end of the world was at hand? 

But I...

Perhaps that is the difference between Freya and a Valkyrie. I can spend my time among men and appraise their Earthly emotions for something different than ourselves. Something noble that as Gods we are too perfect to feel. I can appraise these traits without succumbing to them. 

Why then, would the burning I felt in Belenus' heart not leave mine own? 


End file.
